


Fight

by khilari



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rorschach starts killing people after the Roche case Dan decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

Rorschach looks up from the body of a mugger to see a familiar silhouette at the end of the alley. He's expecting a greeting but Nite Owl just stands there, solemn and unmoving.

'Already dealt with, Nite Owl,' says Rorschach. He moves towards the alley mouth expecting Nite Owl to step aside and pauses when he doesn't.

'I'm not here for him,' says Nite Owl. His voice is a little fast, breathless, and his hands are clenched at his sides. 'I'm here to stop a serial killer.'

At first Rorschach can't think what he means, there's been nothing in the papers. If there was a serial killer loose he wouldn't be bothering with muggers. But Nite Owl looks meaningfully towards the body, one of many Rorschach's left littering the streets over the last few months. Rorschach tenses, he knew Nite Owl would not agree with his new methods, but he's not a serial killer. He's doing the right thing.

'Criminals deserve death,' he says.

Nite Owl takes a step towards him and for the first time Rorschach can see his expression clearly. He's not nervous. He's furious.

'Does that include you?' asks Nite Owl.

'Do not expect you to understand,' says Rorschach. He won't run away, not from Nite Owl, from Daniel his softer partner, and his body is bracing for a fight. One step forwards, moving to push past Nite Owl, and the blow that comes is no surprise.

Rorschach ducks, kicks out, Nite Owl staggers backwards but his next punch hits Rorschach in the face. They stand, feet apart, eying each other warily. It was never meant to come to this. Not when Nite Owl's the only friend he has. But Rorschach will not plead, will not compromise, no explanations and no excuses. He bares his teeth under the mask and readies himself to attack in earnest. Maybe once he's been knocked out and spent the night in the gutter Nite Owl will drop this sudden vendetta.

They circle like animals, flurries of movement until both are bruised but neither seriously hurt. Closing in only to break away again.

'Why?' asks Nite Owl, circling between the alley mouth and Rorschach. Rorschach paces to match him, eyes on Nite Owl's chest and not his face. Watching for twitching muscles to telegraph a move.

'Nothing you could understand,' growls Rorschach. 'Too soft to see the reality.'

The punch that follows is one he didn't see coming. As Nite Owl backs him against the wall Rorschach goes from collected vigilante to cornered animal. All that matters is winning, survival, his mind is empty of all reason or restraint. He headbuts Nite Owl's jaw, leaves him spitting blood and teeth, but Nite Owl recovres before he can press the advantage and kicks him in the chest hard enough to break a rib. Rorschach kicks at Nite Owl's knee, gets the right angle and hears something splinter. It seems as if the fight is won, but Nite Owl backhands him hard enough for his skull to crack against the wall.

Bright splotches of light overlay everything. Rorschach's still fighting, but he's dazed and it would take a miracle for him to land a hit. Nite Owl's fists carry on pounding into him, kneading him like pastry until his flesh feels like pulp stretched over bones. Legs shake but hold him, go down and he might never get back up. Rorschach looks at Nite Owl's face and sees eyes blank with rage behind the goggles. He launches himself forwards, throwing himself at Nite Owl's body with all his strength. A last ditch attack.

Nite Owl steps aside and lets him fall. Rorschach tries to push himself to his feet but his body won't obey. '_Getupgetupgetup._' His voice is thin and desperate in his own ears. There's blood trickling out of his mouth, he can't tell if it's a loose tooth or a pierced lung.

Nite Owl limps over and bends down over him and Rorschach looks up, forcing himself to recover at least a modicom of dignity.

'Kill me, then,' he says. 'Do it.'

But Nite Owl shakes his head. The cuffs he slips around Rorschach's wrists are cold as ice.


End file.
